


turtle plush

by desikauwa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, with cameos from the rest of idolish7 and tsumugi, yamato is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Yamato is pining for two people he thinks are dating each other... little does he know, he's dating them too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly in my drafts this fic is saved as "Yamato you dense motherfucker" if that tells you anything about this fic

The Pythagoras Trio had planned on going to the aquarium together, but even after making sure they'd all be free, their plans had been messed up. Yamato had found a reason to stay behind even though the trip was supposed to be all three of them.

He even had a valid excuse. "Oniisan was given a new script. I need to go over it to prepare."

Nagi loudly stated his dismay. "Oh Yamato, I will truly miss you as we explore the sea's treasure."

Mitsuki just sighed. "I guess we'll see you later then."

Yamato laughed and waved them away. "Don't mind this old man and go enjoy yourselves. I'll see you when you get back."

Nagi promised to bring Yamato a souvenir while Mitsuki gave him a considering look.

Yamato felt his smile fade away as he watched the other two leave. While he had told them the truth about the script, that wasn't the real reason he'd decided to not go along. They were subtle, but he could tell they were dating. Yamato had no interest in being someone's third wheel. Especially when the couple in question were the people he was in love with. He wasn't into self-inflicted pain, after all.

* * *

Yamato should have realized that by staying behind, he would have to deal with some of the other members coming back from work.

"Eh, Yama-san, I thought you were going to be at the aquarium with Mikki and Nagicchi."

Tamaki looked up from his pudding to see Yamato staring at the cover page of his new script.

Sougo hissed. "Tamaki-kun, you can't just ask Yamato-san why he isn't with Mitsuki-san and Nagi-kun."

Tamaki looked befuddled. "Why can't I? Don't you want to know too, Sou-chan?"

Yamato laughed awkwardly. "Oh, manager gave me a new script, so I decided to stay to look over it."

Sougo mumbled under his breath. "That's surprisingly diligent of you."

Or at least he tried to mumble under his breath. If the dorm was as busy as it usually was, there was no way Yamato would have heard him.

"Are you implying something about my work ethic Sou?"

Sougo was spared from answering, thanks to Riku slamming the door open.

"We're back!"

"Nanase-san, there was no need to slam the door open like that."

Iori followed Riku through the door. He looked up and frowned.

"Nikaido-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the aquarium with Nii-san and Rokuya-san?"

Yamato opened his mouth, but Tamaki spoke before him. "Iorin! Did you and Rikkun have fun? Can I come along next time?"

Iori had been thoroughly been distracted by Tamaki when Yamato noticed that Riku was looking at his unopened script.

"What's up Riku? Something bothering you?"

Riku looked at Yamato and attempted a smile. "Did you use this script as an excuse to avoid going to the aquarium?"

Yamato shrugged. "I had work to do, and there was no point in being a third wheel for those two."

The room fell silent as Mezzo and Fly Away stared at him in surprise. Yamato felt awkward with all those eyes on him.

"What? Don't tell me you guys didn't notice that Mitsu and Nagi are dating?"

Tamaki was the first to get over his shock. "Well, we knew they were dating, but we also thought that they were -"

Before he could finish what he was saying, Sougo jabbed him in the stomach. Tamaki bent over in pain while Sougo smiled at Yamato. "What Tamaki-kun was saying was that we weren't aware that you also knew that the two of them were dating."

Riku didn't even have the chance to say anything because Iori was covering his mouth. "Nikaido-san, why haven't you talked to Rokuya-san and Nii-san?"

Yamato shrugged. "If they wanted me to know, they would have told me already."

With that, Yamato picked up his script and went to his room. Behind him, Sougo and Iori exchanged troubled looks while Riku frowned. Tamaki had simply decided to go back to his pudding.

* * *

On the way back from the aquarium, Nagi was spinning around with a turtle plushie. "Yamato will love the present."

Mitsuki hummed in agreement. "Hey Nagi, don't drop it okay? Musashi deserves a friend."

Nagi held the turtle close to his heart. "Oh! Mitsuki! Do you doubt me?"

A laugh escaped Mitsuki. "I would never. I was just reminding you that it doesn't hurt to be a bit more careful."

As they entered Takanashi Productions, they were met by Tsumugi. "Mitsuki-san, Nagi-san, how was the aquarium?"

Nagi handed Mitsuki the turtle and spun their manager around. "Oh, my girl, you won't believe how amazing it was. It's a pity that you gave Yamato a new script to work on, so he couldn't join us."

Tsumugi looked surprised and Mitsuki frowned in thought.

"Are you talking about the script I gave him last week?"

Mitsuki shrugged. "All I know is that he had a new script to look over and said he couldn't come up with us because of it."

Tsumugi furrowed her brows. "That's odd. The only new script Yamato-san has is the one he has a meeting for next week. He should still have been free today."

Nagi looked dismayed. "Oh no, did Yamato lie to us?"

Mitsuki sighed. "Looks like we need to talk to Yamato-san. Seems like the old man is over-thinking things again and we need to deal with it before it causes problems."

* * *

Yamato was watching Musashi clean up his room when his door was slammed open.

"Yamato-san, we need to talk." Mitsuki looked angry, and Nagi was hovering behind them with a turtle plush in his hands.

"Mitsu, Nagi, what brings you to my humble abode?" Yamato was mildly terrified of the look on Mitsuki's face.

"Yamato! We brought you a souvenir." At least Nagi seemed happy to see him.

Mitsuki's face softened at Nagi's enthusiasm before glaring at Yamato again. "Nagi let's talk to Yamato first and then we'll give him the souvenir."

Yamato furrowed his brows. He didn't think he had done something to piss off Mitsuki lately, after all. "Seriously, what's up Mitsu?"

Mitsuki crossed his arms. "We found out you were lying to us about how soon you needed to finish going over your script."

Nagi grabbed Yamato's hands and pulled him up so Yamato's hands were being held to Nagi's chest. "Did we do something that made you feel you couldn't be around us? You know we love you Yamato."

Yamato could barely think, being so close to the ones he loved.

"I-, I thought you guys wouldn't want me to be a third wheel on your date."

A look of shock came over Mitsuki's face and Nagi dropped Yamato's hands to cover his mouth.

"You-, you thought you'd be what? Where do you get these ideas?" Mitsuki looked devastated.

Yamato frowned. "I know you guys were trying to keep it on the down low, but I figured it out. I was hoping you guys would tell me eventually."

Mitsuki was silent from disbelief but Nagi seemed to understand.

Nagi picked up the turtle plush he had dropped earlier. "Yamato, am I understanding this correctly? You believe that the two of us are dating and didn't want to intrude."

Yamato shrugged. "I like the both of you too much to ruin your dates with an old man like me hanging around."

Mitsuki exploded. "Yamato-san, you absolute idiot! I can't believe I thought you were smart enough to realize what the actual situation is."

Nagi patted Mitsuki on the shoulder. "Mitsuki, it's not your fault Yamato has trouble understanding emotions."

Yamato had protest. "Okay now that's just rude. I'm not that bad with emotions."

Mitsuki snorted. "Yes, you are. If you weren't, you would have realized that you were wrong about Nagi and I dating."

"Wait what? But you guys are so happy together."

Nagi shook his head. "We are happy together because we're dating each other and another man that we love dearly."

Yamato felt his heart break. "You guys are dating someone else as well. Who is it? Please tell me it's not Yaotome. I'd have to fight him for your honor if it was."

Mitsuki put his hands in his face. "Just how dense can a person get? Nagi, you explain it to him."

Nagi placed the turtle plush in Yamato's hands. "Yamato, this entire time, we've thought you knew that we were dating you, too."

Yamato's heart stopped and then started beating far too fast to be normal. He should probably see a doctor about that but first he had to confirm what he heard.

"I'm the one the two of you are dating? I thought there was no way the two of you would return my feelings."

Mitsuki finally grinned and Yamato felt his heart skip a beat. "Yeah, the two of us love you and you should be prepared."

Nagi's eyes started sparkling and Yamato knew what was coming.

"No. You guys are not doing this to me. I love you guys, but we are not doing this."

Yamato tried to escape, but there was no escaping Nagi and a determined Mitsuki. The next thing he knew was that the two of them had knocked him onto his bed and landed on top of him.

The three of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Without them realizing, the turtle plush fell on the floor, where Musashi pushed it until it was by the roomba's charging station and went back to cleaning the room.

Yamato had never been happier than in that moment where he realized he was dating the two most amazing people in his life.


	2. starfish and crab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a return to the aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got inspired to add to this so please take it

Yamato glared at the gift shop. As he had promised, to make up for the date he had missed, they were once again at the aquarium.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Riku had told Yamato it'd be really cute if the three of them had matching plushies. So here he was, standing in front of the gift shop, while Mitsuki and Nagi went to get them something to eat.

Taking a deep breath, Yamato forced himself to enter, and was met with a bunch of bright colors, and far too many options.

Apparently, his confusion showed, and a staff member came up to him. "Do you need some help, dear customer?"

Yamato grinned awkwardly. "I'm a bit lost. I'm looking for your sea creature plushies."

The staff member smiled. "Just follow me sir."

There was apparently an entire section dedicated to stuffed animals and Yamato kind of froze.

"Well, let me or any other staff member know if you need more help. I'm sure your significant other will love your gift."

With that Yamato was left to his own devices. Thankfully he had come in with a bit of a plan. He knew what he needed to do to find the perfect presents for his wonderful boyfriends.

As he was wandering the aquarium with his boyfriends, he had been making a mental note to himself about what reminded him the most of his boyfriends.

A bright yellow starfish plush caught Yamato's attention. It was sitting next to a small orange crab and Yamato sighed with relief.

"This probably means the universe is going to punch me later, but for now, I'm just going to accept my luck and run."

A sense of anxiety washed over Yamato. What if they didn't like what he picked? His thoughts were ready to spiral in a worse direction but the cashier distracted him.

"Oh! These are cute. Your girlfriend will love them."

Yamato laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. My girlfriend. The girlfriend I definitely got these for."

The cashier gave him an odd look but didn't comment on his behavior.

This time, Yamato felt relieved as he took the bag and fled the gift shop.

_"Yamato! My Lo--"_

Before Nagi could finish, Mitsuki covered his mouth and hissed. "Not in public Nagi."

Nagi actually pouted. "But Mitsuki. If I don't say it, how will Yamato remember how much we care?"

Mitsuki rolled his eyes. "This is all your fault for being so dense Yamato-san."

Yamato put on an offended air. "Mitsuki, I thought you liked me for my thick… personality."

"Keep lying to yourself. Everyone knows you like being taken care of."

Nagi burst into laughter as Yamato gaped at their boyfriend. Mitsuki had smug look on his face after absolutely destroying Yamato's pride.

"I give up. I should have known better than to try to win against you."

Yamato knew that if they were in the dorms, he would have the sappiest expression on his face.

Nagi patted him on the shoulder. "We do know better, but we both like the look on Mitsuki's face when he bests us, so we keep doing it anyways."

Mitsuki put his hand behind his head as they wandered around looking for an open spot to sit.

"So what's in the bag?"

Yamato felt smug that they still had no idea what he had planned. "Be patient. Oniisan will take care of everything."

Mitsuki gave him a blank stare. "Nagi. You know what to do."

"Nagi don't do it!"

Nagi smiled and tightly embraced Yamato. "Mitsuki's wish is my command." 

Yamato could only watch as Mitsuki forced the bag from his hands. Nagi's embrace was too powerful.

"Now then, let's see what you're hiding from us."

Mitsuki took out the bright yellow starfish and orange crab plushies and grinned.

Nagi put a hand over his heart. "Yamato! These are so cute! I love them!"

Yamato blushed. "I just thought that, since you guys got me a turtle plush, I should return the favor."

Mitsuki handed Nagi the starfish and took a good look at the crab. "I'll give you this, Yamato-san. These are cute. However, we got the turtle plush for Musashi, not you."

"Yeesh, I can still return them if you don't want them."

Nagi hugged the starfish tightly. "How dare you suggest I abandon Kokona like that? She will have a place of honor in my room."

Mitsuki and Yamato exchanged a fond look. "I guess I won't return them, but I do think I should be rewarded for being such a thoughtful boyfriend."

Nagi wrapped an arm around Yamato's waist and pulled him close. "Yes you should. Let's go home to take care of that."

Mitsuki leaned up and whispered in his ear. "You just wanted to be rewarded, didn't you? Well, we're going to make sure you enjoy it as much as possible."

It took everything in Yamato to not react. His boyfriends were unfairly attractive and he couldn't wait for what they planned to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll take some time but there will be a nsfw follow up (i will not be adding it to this fic but make it it's own thing)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5)


End file.
